


You Started The War We'll Finish

by Scouts_Mockingbird



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Harassment, Some Porn Some Plot, our love is god, teenage angst bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouts_Mockingbird/pseuds/Scouts_Mockingbird
Summary: Veronica and JD try to take care of each other after Kurt and Ram assault her. They're both hurting and angry,  but their love is God.Set after "The Me Inside of Me" and during "Blue", "Blue Reprise", and "Our Love is God"





	1. The Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> This is musical based with some movie influences. Trigger warning for sexual assault/harassment

Veronica was used to the messes in her life getting bigger and bigger, but senior year was turning out to be the biggest clusterfuck she could’ve imagined. Earlier in the day, she had been forced to attend a memorial for a girl she had killed. It was uncomfortable in the extreme, and JD’s callous jokes had not made it better. She had honestly not thought her day could get any worse until she was surprised by an introduction to JD’s dad.

Mr. Dean was a creep. She knew that JD didn’t really like him that much, but she had thought it was more about the ten high schools and moving every six weeks thing. Now she wondered if it was because he liked to hit on seventeen year-old girls. JD was clearly angry at his dad. Angrier than Veronica had ever seen him. Even when he was punching Kurt and Ram he had seemed nonchalant, it made no sense to Veronica. But being in the middle of that awkwardness was not her idea of fun, so she had motored out of there as fast as she could.

Now she was sitting in her room, hoping JD would call her to explain what the hell had happened. Maybe he would even apologize for how awkward it had been for her. When her phone finally rang, though, it wasn’t JD.

“Hey, Veronica, I need you to come to the cemetery. It’s an emergency. Kurt ad Ram got way too drunk and they won’t leave Heather and me alone. ” MacNamara’s voice was high and alarmed.

“Okay, I’m on my way, just get into the car and lock the doors.” She thought about calling JD, both for a ride and for backup but decided against it. A fight wouldn’t help anything, and besides, she would just have to go and get Heather and Heather, then leave. It couldn’t be that bad.

 

***

 

“You avoided date rape by volunteering me for date rape?” She asked Heather flatly.

Heather squirmed a little. “You make it sound so ugly.” Veronica rolled her eyes and turned to face the problem at hand.

Kurt and Ram were advancing on her, whining about her being a tease, what with her short skirts and all. She wished she had something to hit them with, but she was stuck. She tried to get away from them but they blocked any escape she might have found. Kurt grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. His breath reeked of whatever cheap beer they had intended to pour out for Heather and his hands were sweaty.

“Come on, Veronica, we know you’re easy. The whole school knows you’re sleeping with the freaky new kid. We’re so much better than him.” Veronica seriously doubted it-- for a lot of reasons-- but she chose not to say this. She was desperately looking for a way out of this, but she didn’t find one in time.

Kurt Kelly kissed her and she gagged, futilely trying to shove him off of her. Finally, she bit his tongue and he jumped back with a yelp. She took off running and didn’t stop until she saw her front door. Panting, she climbed the stairs to her room, seeking a long, hot shower.

It didn’t help as much as she’d hoped. An hour under the scalding shower had done little to erase the feeling of their sweaty hands on her, and the taste of Kurt’s kiss lingered under the freshness of her toothpaste. She wondered if it would ever go away.

She picked up her phone, needing to talk to JD more than anything. He was so good with words, she was sure he would know what to say, but she hesitated. Would he believe her? She had gone to the cemetery willingly, knowing they were there. Maybe he would think she wanted them to… She slammed the phone down. It would be easier if he never found out. Besides, if he was angry at his dad for flirting with her earlier, what would he do to Kurt and Ram for what they had tried to do? It was definitely better not to tell him.

 

***

School the next day started out business as usual, until the noticed some giggling and whispering behind hands as she walked by. What were they talking about? Could they know about what she and JD had done to Heather Chandler?

JD interrupted her panicked line of thought. “Morning. How was spaghetti?” He gave a little smirk.

“Um, it was fine. Sorry I had to leave so quickly yesterday, I um… lost track of time.” Veronica wondered if JD would bring up the weirdness with his dad, but he didn’t get the chance. Heather Duke walked up with a suspiciously cheerful smile.

“Hi, JD! Was Veronica telling you about all the fun she had last night?” JD looked at her, confusion spreading across his features, but Duke rattled on “Ram was just telling me how he and Kurt met up with her at the cemetery for a fun little threesome. Well, I gotta motor so have a good day.” She skipped off, leaving a stunned JD in her wake.

“Veronica, what the fuck was that about?” In any other situation, Jason Dean being at a loss for words would have made her laugh. Instead, she choked on a sob and turned away, slipping into an empty classroom where she finally lost it.

She hadn’t cried last night. She stared at the walls in her bedroom for hours, waiting for tears that never came. Now the sobs tore her open in their rush to leave her body. JD had followed her into the room, locking the door behind him. She wasn’t sure if she wanted him there or not, but she couldn’t have said anything to make him leave anyway.

He wrapped his arms around her tentatively, as if he wasn’t sure what exactly he was supposed to do. She leaned into him, breathing his familiar books, leather, and cherries smell. After a while, she was calm enough to look into his eyes again.

“What happened, Veronica? What did they do?” Though his face was kind, his tone was hard, and it made her nervous. She moved to tuck her face back into his chest but he pulled away and lifted her face with his hand. “You can tell me anything, I promise I’m not mad at you.” That, at least, was a relief, though it certainly sounded like he was mad at someone.

“Nothing really happened I guess” She said at last. “Heather called me saying that she needed help, but she just did it so that they would leave her and Heather alone. I tried to leave, but Kurt grabbed me, and he kissed me. I bit him and then ran. I’m sorry” She ended lamely, not sure what she was apologizing for.

“Don’t be. They’re the ones who should be sorry.” JD’s tone had gone from a little nerve-wracking to downright terrifying, but he calmed a little when he looked at her. “Veronica, are you okay? You said it was nothing, but you look like you haven’t slept and you’re crying. Just tell me what you want me to do?”

She paused for a moment, wishing that he could undo everything that had happened last night, knowing that he couldn’t. If she’d only stayed at his house for dinner none of this would have happened. “I’ll be alright. They scared me, but it’s over now. You don’t have to do anything, and anyway I have to get to class.” He nodded so she stood up and brushed away the last of the tears. “I’ll see you at lunch” she called to him, and left.

 

She certainly did see him at lunch. She saw him in the hallway punching Kurt Kelly in the face before Ram grabbed him and held him with his arms pinned behind his back. Kurt punched JD in the stomach twice, and he doubled in pain as all the air left his lungs. Veronica cried out when a third punch landed on his left cheek.

Without thinking she lunged forward and put herself between Kurt and JD. Ram let him drop to the floor, gasping for breath. Veronica shoved Kurt back, glaring at him. He moved forward like he would try to hit her, and she held her ground, bracing for the blow. It didn’t come. A teacher pulled Kurt away, they led the crowd into the cafeteria, leaving Veronica alone with JD.

She fell to the ground next to him, and tried to pull herself together. He was hurt, he needed her to be strong.

“Oh God, JD, are you okay?” She helped him up so that they were sitting across from each other.

“Shhh, Veronica I’m fine.” He smoothed her hair down and tilted her chin up to get a better look at her face. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” she whimpered “I’m fine, I’m awesome,” before she broke down in tears for the second time that day. After a moment she collected herself a little. “I’m sorry for all the waterworks. I’m not like this normally.”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Go on and cry. Then tomorrow, when it’s better we can get back at them.” She looked up at him, confused and more than a little worried. “Right now, all that matters is us. And this,” he paused, taking a deep breath “I love you.”

She wondered when he had last said those words to anyone, if he had ever said them. “I love you too.” The relief on his face when she replied was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. He kissed her, and helped her up. She holds him against her, sensing that he needed her support as much as she needed his. He kissed her.

After a while, they pulled apart. She was breathing hard, caught up in the moment. Taking her hand, he went to the door and walked out of the school. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

He returned moments later on his bike. Reaching a hand out to her he said, with his signature smirk “Our love is God, let’s go get a slushie.” She laughed for the first time in what felt like years and took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! I just love that line from the movie so much that I had to put it in this fic. I'm really new at this so I love feedback.


	2. God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

They went back to his house after a stop at 7/11. She still got the sense that he wasn’t really okay, and she was worried about his veiled mention of getting revenge on the jocks, but it was abundantly clear that he needed her. As soon as they were in his room JD pulled her against him, kissing her passionately. It was a mirror image of the first time she had been in this room. Back then she had been scared and desperate and needy, now it was his turn. 

He pushed her jacket off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor, then set to work on the buttons on her shirt. He didn’t make it very far before giving up and pulling the shirt roughly over her head. He pushed her back against the wall as he explored her mouth with his tongue—still stained red from the slushie. 

It was a wild moment. Veronica strained to keep up with JD’s passion, but she needed to feel his hands on her. She needed him to erase the feeling of what Kurt and Ram had done. Each kiss of JD’s eased the ache that had settled inside her last night. Our love is God he had said. She knew what he meant. Their love was so strong it could raze a city then build it anew in a single day. Whole civilizations had crumbled to dust just so that the two of them could exist now, in this moment. It was beautiful. 

“You are beautiful.” He muttered against her neck, scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin. “I need you.” He moved up to nibble on her earlobe. She groaned quietly, pressing her hips even tighter against his. Veronica felt like she was coming apart at the seams and he had barely touched her. She grabbed him by the belt and began undoing it. Smiling at her haste, he shrugged out of his coat and removed his shirt. She dragged him down for another kiss. She could tell he was holding back. He was being gentle for her sake, not understanding that she liked it rough. His cautious bullshit was not going to work for her. 

She struggled to find a way to express this to him, and instead decided to just show him what she wanted. She dragged her nails down his back and sank her teeth into the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. He let out a low moan that almost sounded like her name. She pushed his pants down, and began to stroke his dick through the fabric of his underwear. Her touch was soft and delicate, intentionally teasing.

She felt the exact moment his control snapped. His hands had been on her hips, steadying her while she ground against him, but all at once they went to her shoulders and he pushed her back into the wall, pinning her in place. He was all around her, hands braced on the wall, keeping her trapped exactly where she wanted to be. He kept kissing her, and she resumed her strokes until he grabbed her hand and put it on his shoulder, then he lifted her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him and loved the press of his hips against the most sensitive parts of her body. 

Still kissing her, JD carried Veronica across the room to his bed. He set her down on her back and yanked her underwear off her. Her head spun as he kissed her neck, her breasts, her stomach, he paused when he was hovering over the dark curls that hid her pussy. He looked up at her, “May I?” he asked.

Veronica didn’t answer, just buried her hands in his hair and pushed his head where she wanted it. He obliged, running his tongue along her slit all the way up to her clit which he flicked with his tongue. She was sure this is what madness felt like. Her body was out of her control and she desperately needed more. He kept up the same flicking motion that was driving her wild. 

“JD, God, Please!” Her words dissolved into moans.

“Please what, Veronica?” He lifted his head to smirk at her. 

She hated him a little bit in that moment. But she knew why he needed to be in control this time. He needed to remind himself that she was his, and she would let him. 

“I need you inside me, JD.” He didn’t make her wait. Pushing off his underwear, he sat up on his knees, and pulled her up to him so she straddled him. Then he slowly, carefully, helped her lower herself onto him. They both groaned as she clenched around him. He felt incredible inside her. They fit together perfectly. As they both got closer to climax, JD abandoned his steady rhythm and fucked her hard and fast. She loved being so close to him while they had sex. She could see every detail of his face and watch as he came undone. He was beautiful. 

Suddenly, he moved, flipping her so that she was on her back with him on top. From this position, he leaned down to bite her shoulder, and it was that small spike of pain that drove her over the edge. Her orgasm hit her hard and left her gasping, she didn’t even notice when he finished right after her. 

He managed to not collapse on top of her, but he pulled her tightly against him, unwilling to be away from her even for a moment. She nestled into him, pressing soft kisses against his chest. Part of her wanted to just drift off to sleep with him, but her mind was spinning just enough to make it impossible. 

Kurt and Ram had hurt her, and they’d hurt JD. They hurt people every day for no reason other than the fact that they could. “JD?”

“Mhmm, what?” He asked sleepily.

“Our love is God.” Veronica said, hoping he would come to understand her meaning. 

He sounded a little more awake, “yeah of course it is.”

“Could we… JD, wake up, I’m being serious.” He finally opened his eyes and looked at her. “Could we get back at them?” He blinked and stared at her. 

“What did you have in mind?” His eyes had gone a little bit dangerous, and his expression was intoxicating. 

“I want them to know what it feels like to be small. To be laughed at.” She was a little nervous. She knew JD would probably want to take this too far, but she couldn’t care. It was like he said, they could finish wars and Kurt and Ram had started a war on the students of her school. If she ever wanted to see Westerberg High become a better place, they needed to burn the old power structure down to make room for a new one. 

JD smiled at her, “I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I love this dysfunctional couple and would love to hear how I can write them better!

**Author's Note:**

> AHH! I just love that line from the movie so much that I had to put it in this fic. I'm really new at this so I love feedback.


End file.
